The Protectors
by KissableBrain
Summary: This is another Harry real BWL but nobody realizes it fic. Harry and the other 'Protectors' as they have been called, go to Hogwarts, where Professors Lily and James Potter happen to work along with their son, the BWL: Joshua Potter. What will happen?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

AN: I really hope you like this! It has been on my mind for a while now, and I was trying to hold it off until, I got kinda far into the other story, _Song Smash_. But, I just don't have that kind of power. Anyway, I will not be abandoning _Song Smash_; I just wanted to tell you that now. Now, let the story begin!

AN: Sorry, but this will be more serious than my other story, so it doesn't have tons of humor in it. Sorry, if you wee expecting that. It will be kinda funny, but not in the way I did it in _Song Smash_.

Chapter 1:

In the far corners of Scotland, away from prying eyes, there is a castle. This castle is not your average castle. It is magical. And it is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside there were over a thousand children and young adults and teachers, all looking at the elderly man sitting at the head of the long table in the front of the room.

"Welcome! It is wonderful to see all you all again!" he said. This man was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

The hall was silent except for Dumbledore's voice carrying throughout the room.

"This year we are going to have something a little different. We are going to have some… _guests_." he said. Everybody looked to others for more information, and whispers broke throughout the hall.

"This year, for the protection of the school, we are having the _Summoners_ help." He said with awe and respect, which just proved the supposed greatness of the famous group.

The Summoners were a group of people with vast magical skill. They would come to people in need in deadly situations, and had never lost a fight. Some said they had special 'powers', and were immortal, or were all clones of one another to make an army.

"They will be arriving tonight, and will be playing the role of students here at Hogwarts. I want you all to look to them with respect."

Whispers no longer were quiet as chatter went through the room, all the students and teachers gossiping with others around them.

KNOCK-KNOCK-BANG-BANG-KNOCK

All the chatter instantly went silent as they all looked to the doors.

It opened to reveal six teens. They all looked to be sixteen, and one was carrying another.

The first one was a short girl, with dreamy looking blue eyes and straight blonde hair that was tied back into a tight bun, almost as tight as the stern Transfiguration teacher's. She was wearing a tie-died t-shirt and jean shorts, even though it was below fifty degrees outside. She was also wearing flip flops, and had a slight tan.

She was holding hands with a buff looking boy. He had curly brown hair, and a wide smile that reached his brown eyes, and almost perfectly straight teeth. He was looking around the hall with amazement. He looked as if he was a regular Muggle teenager, wearing jeans and a Weird Sisters shirt.

The next was a loner type man. He looked as if he was a business associate rather than a young teenager, wearing an Italian suit and leather shoes. His dark black hair was slicked back, and his skin was a rich coffee colored brown. His eyes were deep and captivating, and completely black.

Another man came through, this one wearing an assortment of fur coats, with scarves wrapped around his neck and three hats on his head, almost covering his blonde hair. He had pale, almost looking unhealthy white skin, with bright green eyes peaking through the big bundle of warmth he had on. He was carrying a girl, who appeared to be sleeping. She had long mahogany hair. Her skin had a slight tan, and she was wearing a bikini top with mini shorts that went to her thighs only. She was barefoot.

The last was a boy. He had dark unruly hair, which looked as if nothing would tame it. He had on round glasses, and vivid green eyes. His skin was tanned also, and he kept looking around almost as if he was waiting for an attack. He was wearing khaki shorts and sneakers with no shirt. He had a defined six pack, which his arms were crossed over, and his fingers twitched every minute or so.

By now, the girl with the bikini had woken, and the first five were standing facing each other. Three on one side, two one the other, with the boy with no shirt was standing in front of them, obviously their leader.

"Where the hell is she?" one boy asked, the business man. He and the others were starting to look more nervous, as if they were going to be attacked any second.

Then, the doors exploded.

They didn't actually explode. They burst into flame, leaving a space for a small girl to enter through.

She was beautiful; her long red tresses ran down her back, and her eyes were a feisty looking violet. She had ivory skin, it contrasting beautifully with the vivid red dress she was wearing. It ran down to her knees, and she was wearing black flats.

The, _she_ exploded.

"Harry James Potter! How _dare_ you try to give me an assignment this big with no warning! I was in Australia! Tracking a top suspect, who _you_ had put me on! He was just about ready to give me the password to his office, when my _tattoo_ starts to glow. And guess what he does? He jumps me, _completely_ by surprise! I had to Stun him and hide his bloody ass to get to Headquarters, to find out that _you_," by this time, Harry, the one with no shirt, was standing there looking considerably frightened, "had left for _Hogwarts_! And I had to come here and find you and yell at you because you _had_ to just choose" but she never finished her sentence, because then Harry planted his lips right on top of hers.

They passionately kissed for a few more moments, until the fur covered boy cleared his throat. They broke apart, and only then realized that they had a stunned audience watching them intently. Everyone in the room was watching them with wide eyes and some mouths were dropped open. The girl noticed this.

"Oh, go learn you stupid children. I could kill any one of you in a second, but you sit there and just watch. The first rule in surviving this war is to never underestimate your enemy. Always watch your back and keep your eyes open."

"Come on Firebug, they just saw our powers, they are going to have some kind of reaction." Harry spoke softly. He saw that she had calmed down somewhat and turned back to the headmaster.

"Sorry about that. I'll fix the doors." He turned to the red-head and she rolled her eyes before she snapped her fingers. The fire at the door instantly dies down, leaving no trace that a fire had ever happened there. She walked over to the fur covered boy, commented on his attire ("God, aren't you bloody hot?" she said, which earned a growl from the bikini girl) and stood next to him, facing the other three. Harry came and stood between the two trios and raised his left forearm. On his arm was a tattoo. It was of a wand, with white sparks coming out of the tip. It had an inscription with the words 'Air- Protector' on it near the bottom part of the handle, and it was so shiny that the dark wood almost blinded with the lights beating down on it from above.

Simultaneously, all the others raised their left forearm. They each had a wand, but the sparks were each a different. They all had words inscribed on their wands, which were also a different color, but they all said 'protector' after a nickname. Harry-Air- put down his arm and the rest did also. They all turned to the shocked headmaster, and he said the first thing he could think of:

"What _are_ you?"


End file.
